


Kitchen Blow Job

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: The title says it all.   This was going to be a chapter for my 30 prompt thingy, and well.  I'm a moron and already did the blow job chapter, so.  Yea.  Here ya go.





	Kitchen Blow Job

Patton hummed to himself as he washed another bowl, rinsing it off before putting it in the drying rack, then grabbing another one. The sounds of foot steps broke his humming for just a moment before he resumed, listening vaguely to the steps coming closer. A pair of arms wrapping around his waist made him jump slightly, looking over his shoulder, but only seeing the hood of his boyfriend. Keeping up what he was doing, he knew that Virgil would talk when he wanted to, he jumped again as a kiss was pressed to the side of his neck. Biting his lip, he tilted his head slightly giving the other more room, Pattons eyes slipping closed as Virgil took the invitation.

“This ok?” Virgils voice was soft, nose touching the shell softly.

“Very ok.” Patton answered back, shutting the sink off.

It was very rare that Virgil showed this kind of affection, especially outside of one of their rooms, so Patton was letting him have free reign. Pattons mouth fell open in a gasp as Virgil tugged his shirt out of his pants, cool fingers running over the exposed skin. Moving his fingers to Pattons pants button, stilling, making Patton whine softly.

“Still ok?”

“Still ok, please.” Patton breathed out.

Patton tried not to frown as Virgil backed away from him, though was once again shocked as Virgil turned him around, pressing himself to his front. Virgil grasped his jaw gently, leaning in and kissing him, causing a shiver to run through the other, Patton holding his waist.

“Do you still want me to touch you?” Virgil asked, his cheeks turning a dark red, but he didn’t move away from his lips.

“Please, baby. Please touch me?”

Leaning in, he gave Patton another kiss, trailing his hands down and going back to his previous actions, actually undoing the button and zipper. The sudden movement of Virgil pressing his pants and boxers down, made him gasp against Virgils lips. Kissing Pattons bottom lip, he pulled back, grabbing Pattons hands and putting them on the counter, before lowering himself to his knees.

“Can I?” Virgil asked, tilting his head to the side, making the other nod hard, causing his glasses to slip down his nose.

“Yes, yes.”

Flicking his tongue out, Virgil caressed the tip of his cock, making Patton whimper, fingers grasping the counter. Teasing him a few more times, Virgil fitted his hands on the others hips, before taking him into his mouth. Patton groaned, doing his best to not let go of the counter, knowing it might scare his anxious boyfriend, making the pleasure stop. Somewhere in his mind he wondered why Virgil wasn’t worried about the other two finding them, but as Virgil took him further in, all rational thought flew from his mind.

“Baby, yes, so good.” Patton praised, head falling forward more, whole body starting to shake slightly.

Giving Pattons hips a squeeze, Virgil moaned softly around him, making more pleasure shoot through his veins. On the counter Pattons knuckles were almost white with how hard he was keeping himself from moving, as Virgil picked up speed.

“So close, Virge.” Patton gasped, head falling back this time, all his focus on the other.

Two taps to his right hip gave him all the permission he needed, hand finally coming to wrap in Virgils locks, holding him in place as he tipped over the edge. His hold went lax, letting Virgil pull back enough to let his softening cock slip from his lips, knees creaking as he stood up.

“Still good?” He asked, redressing Pattons lower half.

“Still amazing.” Patton breathed, fixing his glasses with his free hand, other hand still playing with Virgils hair.

Virgils lips twitched in a smile, ducking his head a little, pressing his face into the side of Pattons neck, looping his fingers in the khakis belt loops. Patton smiled, wrapping his other arm around his shoulders, holding him close, biting his lip as he felt Virgils own hard on against his hip.

“Can I help you now, baby?” Patton asked, pressing a soft kiss behind his ear.

“Please?” Virgils voice was barely above a whisper.

“Do you want it here, or in our room?”

“Here.” He said, nearly instantly, making Patton raise an eyebrow, which made Virgil smirk. “I may have bribed the others to stay in their rooms for a while.”

“Oh really?” Pattons smirk matching his, as he flipped them around, pressing Virgil against the counter.

“Mmhmm.” Virgils blush was bright, but he lifted the edge of his shirt, giving Patton free reign to undo his pants.

“Such a sneaky boy, my good boy.” He smiled, making Virgil whimper.

“Please.”

“What does my good baby want?” Patton purred softly, giving him a soft kiss.

“Please suck me, please?”

“Please what?” Patton smirked, fingers teasing just under Virgils underwear.

“Please suck me, Daddy.”

“That’s my good boy.” He smiled, kissing him once more before slipping to his knees.


End file.
